Heartbreak and Crying
by Glory of Lorien
Summary: Eight/Six. Thats all you need to know. DISCLAIMER: Do not own Lorien Legacies, or any of its characters.


**A/N: Just a quick story thing from my drabble one. **

Six's pov

Guilty. I feel guilty, I really do. Why? Because I just basically stole my best friend's boyfriend away from her.

Eight, he doesn't know. Not a thing. I knew everything though.

Marina had a crush on him for months now. I knew. I knew that.

She never told him, and apparently, as my normal self, I attracted him. He kissed her before, I told Mar to go for it all the time.

But then he asked me out. I didn't know what to do, and Mar was there too. I said no, but he still persisted.

Mar was devastated. He wouldn't leave me alone. Then, I guess after a while I developed feelings for him too.

So after a while, I couldn't help myself and I said yes.

And said yes to breaking my little sister's heart as well.

When I said yes, Mar heard. Heard everything. She was so so heartbroken. I cried. I actually cried. I was at the roof of the penthouse. Crying, crying.

Mar was crying as well.

Everyone didn't know. Except for Ella. She was busy comforting Mar, and sending me ' How could you?' looks.

I don't know either. How could I?

Then I cut off the date.

Eight didn't understand why. He was heartbroken as well. So three people were crying, crying for a whole week. And only one other understood why.

Then finally, I decided it was time to cut it down. So then I asked Eight out again. He was overjoyed so, so much that he even kissed me.

Why does Mar always walk into things at the wrong time?

Third Poc because its the easiest

" HOW COULD YOU?!"

Her tears don't go unnoticed by the curly haired boy.

" What?"

The third hangs her head in shame.

" I'm sorry Mar. I really am. But... I think I like him now too."

Her eyes glaze over.

" That's it isn't it. He would never like me. Stupid little girl with a stupid crush. And I am no longer Marina to you. Just Seven. Because you should only know me by the name of Seven."

Then she runs out.

Eight is still confused.

" What? Whats going on... why is she crying?"

I sigh, bitter tears coming up to my face full of shame.

" She... She loved you. She had a crush on you for some time now, then you asked me out. And when I accepted... and now this..."

"I'm sorry Six. I'll go talk with her. But I still really, really love you. Please give me a chance."

My eyes cloud over.

" Maybe when she has forgiven us."

XxX

Third Pov

Six was ashamed greatly. Everything was not revealed to the other, suspicious but unknowing garde members, and a certain human.

Eight knocked quietly on the door of a crying girl.

Another soft sweet, but angry voice said,

" Come in."

Then Eight opened the door and walked in.

He cleared his throat and said,

" Umm... Six told me everything. So I just want to say... I am sorry." Then he swallows and says," But I am in love with Six."

Then he teleports away, not wanting to see her reaction.

Soon enough, a week later, the crying girl accepts the truth. She knows he will never love her, and she wasn't dating him originally anyways. The truth stung, but she learned to accept.

Six, soon seeing she was okay with it, finally decided she could love Eight.

They never really made up. But they both thought it should stay that way.

Eight was delighted.

They went ahead as a strong, strong couple for months. But Six could never forget what she has done to be in this position.

Soon enough, Mar began to date John instead, breaking Sarah's heart right before she died in a battle, and Nine began to date Five, a few months after they found her.

Soon tension was getting looser.

The crying Seven, moved on. She was happy as she was with her current boyfriend, John, but she couldn't help thinking he didn't have the same laugh as her first love, the same humour. Insteadh e was more serious, and rarely laughed as much.

Meanwhile, Six, was growing stronger feelings for Eight by the minute.

He loved to laugh, kiss her, twirl her around, even managed a grin when she beat him in one of their sparring matches.

And they two, have finally moved on, not quite, but have moved on, from the bitter past events that took place only a small six months ago.

**A/N: Enjoyed? Please tell me what you think, and if you approve of this ship. I like this couple now. But I still will be Navrina and Nix, don't worry :D**


End file.
